Terrortooth
The Terrortooth (plural Terrorteeth) is a dangerous predatory creature of the planet Kaventro. Physiology Terrorteeth look much like large lizards with wings, but further examination reveals many differences. They have only three fingers on each foot, and the back feet hold an extra spur that contains venom. The creature possesses a spike on its nose and a crest along its back. Its tail is used for balance while flying and in hunting (see below). Terrorteeth are also remarkably long-lived. It is not known how old they actually live, but several studies suggest it is quite long. 'Venom' Terrorteeth are equipped with a veritable smorgasbord of venoms and toxins: *The first type, which has been tenatively named "Cicutarex," is contained in glands below the eye and is delivered from the fangs. It consists of various neurotoxins that are fatal if not treated within 24 hours. This is the most common type the Terrortooth uses, usually when hunting. *The spurs on the back feet also contain venom, "Incendia." It has not been studied heavily, but it is often used by the Terrorteeth in fights for dominance, and only occasionally if it is used for hunting or self-defense. When used against others of the species its only effect is sharp, temporary pain, but to other species the venom gradually liquifies organs. *The final, type of venom has been named "Messorpunctum." It is contained in a sharp barb at the tip of the tail. Naturally, it is not dangerous at all (in fact, it is used as a sort of "sweetener" applied to food), but a virus has colonized and thrived in the substance. A sting will introduce the virus into the body, where it attacks the thalamus of the brain, which will slowly kill an animal by preventing it from sleeping. Diet Terrorteeth eat meat, and little else. Its favored prey is the Venado, but it will eat any animal. As these creatures live in groups, they will hunt together in packs. They prefer to lie in wait high in trees and wait for a suitable meal to walk by, and then jump or glide down and rip it to pieces. Many times the Terrorteeth will sting the animal with its tail, which introduces a substance that acts as a "sweetener" (although it is inadvertenly a venom as well, see above). Occasionaly Terrorteeth will merely wound the prey and wait for it to die of either envenomization or blood loss. Behavior Terrorteeth are pack hunters, forming packs normally numbered at around a dozen. These packs are closely connected, with food shared between individuals. Each pack is led by an alpha pair. Terrorteeth are also very vicious. They have no strict territories, but any rival packs sighted are quickly threatened and/or attacked. In fact, any creature they perceive to be a possible threat they quickly turn on. Despite this viciousness, Terrorteeth are calm and controlled with members of their own packs. Strangely, Terrorteeth seem to collect the mineral draconce and keep it in their territories. In the breeding season male Terrorteeth display a throat fan. Intelligence Terrorteeth are highly intelligent, and have been seen to used makeshift tools on a number of occasions. It is feared they may evolve sapience at some point in the near future.﻿ To be expanded Category:Kaventro Category:Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Non-sapient creatures